Prices Paid
by trust kill trust
Summary: ONESOT. Ten years at sea can harden a man, especially when you have twentyfour hours to spend with the woman that captured your heart. WE. POST AWE. AWE SPOILERS YE BE WARNED.


Prices Paid.

Pairings: Willabeth/WE in other words, the true pairing.

Warnings: Spoilers of At World's End. Angsty. Fluffy.

Summary: Ten years at sea can harden a man, especially when you have twenty-four hours to spend with the woman that captured your heart.

* * *

Ten years at sea can harden a man, as his soul swims through the ashes of his past life. Dryly he is suffocated by phantoms of his former life. His words laced with guilt, if only he hadn't condemned his Elizabeth to him that day. Wrapped in his on turmoil he had grown a hard and colder man after ten long, hard years at sea without his love. Ferrying souls to their final resting place wherever it may be, thanking Calypso that she hadn't felt the need to take his Elizabeth or any of the friends and enemies his years before the curse had given him. Sheltering his feelings from the crew that served aboard the ship he captained. Sheltering himself from emotion had become a near natural instinct, and all he could do was wish, dream, pray that she would keep her fidelity to him. So that after a decade of paying for the sins of another man, he would be free of his punishment.

Though he had grown to expect that Elizabeth would move on, ten years is a long time, especially for a woman of her age and beauty. She couldn't lock herself up just for him, the heartless captain. Just one strand held that she would remain faithful to him, whatever it is she does during the decade of his absence, he hopes involves no other men. His eyes darkened by ten years of death, ten years of ferrying the dead to their final resting place, ten years of lonely and empty worlds.

His youth had been preserved, he looked as he did the day that he and his dearly beloved had been forced to part ways, though minor changes. His skin more bronzed, his body more toned, more lean, and more thin than it had been. There had been a lack of food on the _Flying Dutchman_, not that there was much of a need for it. Immortality let him live without the need for proper nourishment, he had gone months at a time with little, to no food or water.

Ten years had passed and William Turner, Captain of the undead _Flying Dutchman _stood leaning over the railing, a bandanna around his forehead and atop his hair, a oversized open chest white tee-shirt, revealing a painful scar above the empty chest where his heart should lay, and black trousers. His attire had lead on that he should be a fearsome pirate, exactly what the young man had become over the ten years spent at sea. Though somehow, knowing that he was returning to his Elizabeth, his emotions were un sheltered, emotionally speaking, his heart had felt warmed.

Ten long years away from her, all he could think of was as the sun set, in an eruption of green embedded the horizon, he would finally re-unite with his Elizabeth. The sea shook in his excitement, and for the first time, the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_ saw their captain's lips stained by a smile. Bootstrap Bill Turner looked at his son, thanking Calypso that his son could be with his wife, and yet, he feared his son would return to the ship, broken hearted as he would possibly have to face the reality that Elizabeth may have strayed from him. Just even a kiss of disloyalty, and have condemned William Turner II to sail the seas ferrying souls for an eternity. The younger Turner apparently had only the thought of seeing his love again on his mind now. Not the horrible possibility that he could be cursed to sail the seas of both worlds.

With the approaching sun rise, a flash of green erupted both worlds, and the _Flying Dutchman _sailed through the setting sun of the mortal world. William Turner II squirmed impatiently, as he saw a figure standing on the shore, she had waited for him. Elizabeth was there on the island, waiting for her Pirate to return to her from ten long years at

Sea. Will vanished from the _Flying Dutchman_ and onto the white sandy beach where ten years ago, he had been given his wedding night, and where ten years ago, he left the life he knew. Elizabeth Turner had not aged as it seemed, that or she aged gracefully.

She stood with tears glistening in her eyes, the Dead Man's Chest in her hands, in men's clothing. She set the chest down softly and ran into the open and waiting arms of William Turner II. Sobbing into his chest and placing kisses all about him, her arms found her way around his neck, and his around her waist, she was on her tip toes when their lips finally met. They kissed until both of them needed air.

Will felt a small hand tug on his trousers; he looked down to see what had been there only to find a child that mirrored his exact looks at nine years old. His mouth a gape, he looked at Elizabeth and she nodded. "My son…" he whispered, pulling the boy into a desperate hug, unshed tears swimming in his eyes, he pulled away and looked at the boy. He had big brown eyes like both of his parents, brown curls that reached his shoulders, freckles dotted his nose, just as they had when his mother was a girl, he looked up at his father and smiled.

"I knew you would come home to us father," The boy said with a new found confidence. "No matter how many times men had tried to make mother forget you, she always insisted that you would come back for us."

Will chuckled a little, "Aye, my son, I would never leave the two of you if it were always up to me."

Elizabeth smiled and tears fell down her cheeks as she cried mutely. "I'm so sorry," she muttered. Will took her in his arms and allowed her to cry against his chest.

"It's alright," Will whispered into her hair. "Today is for the two of us, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded, "William, your father and I would like some time alone, could you go up to the house and tell Miss Mae to prepare a nice dinner?" The boy nodded and hurried off.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at Will, "You haven't changed so much," she whispered. "You are still as young as you were, and I am ten years older."

"Maybe my youth has been preserved, but my age was not. I am still a year older than you Elizabeth; I am twenty-nine, and you twenty-eight. Yet still, you look a mere eighteen."

Elizabeth giggled, "Sometimes, when you see the one who captured your heart so long ago, you don't," she stopped slowly and pushed him down gently, placing herself over him. "Need words to speak." She lowered her mouth to his; she could feel him smile although her mouth had captured his in a savoring, passionate kiss. His hands roamed down her back, and through her hair, her hands sliding down his lean arms and baring against his chest. His phantom heart beating along with hers, they switched positions and she was on the bottom and he was over her. She smiled and blushed, "all I want Will, is to feel you and me together, as one."

Will smiled in response, "agreed," he whispered hot in her ear.

They shed they clothing quickly and attempted to stay secluded from wandering eyes, she whispered in his ear of how much her loved had continued to burn for him over the ten years he had been absent. He whispered in her ear of all the times he had yearned for her, and how his love was infinite and never ending. Together they made love, their sweaty bodies nestling together, embracing the twenty-four hours they had together. They lay together, nuzzling in the cove.

"What have you done the ten years I was gone?" Will asked, curious to know.

"I birthed your son, settled down here, though I did return to the sea, after all I am the pirate king you can not deny the king their right to sail. Will came along with me of course; he's so fascinated with swords and fencing. I promised him, that for the rest of his childhood, that his father would be able to teach him as he taught himself." Elizabeth said nestling closer to Will. "There had been many men that had asked for my hand in marriage, but I turned down every offer, I knew that you were going to return to me. I insisted that I had a husband that was out at sea, and he was coming back for me the moment he could step ashore."

"So, you stayed true to me?" Will asked, slightly afraid.

"William Turner!" Elizabeth shrieked. "Did you think that I would take another husband or lover while you were away?" By his mute response Elizabeth was appalled. "I knew that if Calypso had stayed true to Davy Jones so long ago, he would have been free, and I was going to stay true to you so that you would be freed. I did not even think of straying for another man, although many a time the opportunity did arise, I never once thought of taking it!"

Will sighed in relief, "Elizabeth," he whispered. "I was just afraid that since you were so beautiful, so young, that maybe you may have wanted to have a man to be with you in your life. Not wait ten years for my return, I love you Elizabeth Turner, never think that I do not." He kissed the nape of her neck, "I will look forward to spending the rest of my nights next to you, spending the rest of my days holding you, cherishing you."

Elizabeth smiled and turned to face him, she wanted to say something, but the feeling that she only wanted to kiss him overwhelmed her. Again she found herself playing the game that young lovers often play, skin to skin, bodies melting as one. She moaned in ecstasy, thanking the heavens that she was reunited with Will. At their finish, they lay together again, when suddenly; Will's arms grew limp around her. "Will?" she asked, looking at him with a fear in her heart. "Will?"

His eyes were shut, and the scar on his chest look like it was bleeding, she began to breathe rapidly when she placed a hand on his chest, just above his heart and felt a faint beating. She watched him like a hawk, until his eyes opened and he looked at her. "I'm free," he whispered. "Elizabeth, I'm free."

The couple rejoiced and embraced, come sunset, William Turner watched at the _Flying Dutchman _sailed into a flash of green, with Captain William 'Bootstrap' Turner at the helm, waving his son and daughter in law farewell. William Turner kissed his wife and walked with their hands laced together to _their_ home. His young son, William Turner III awaiting his mother and fathers return, "did you have a nice talk?" he asked them childishly.

"Yes my son," Will whispered. "Your mother and I had a nice talk," He looked over to his wife who was now blushing and smiled.

"Come on father, you must meet Miss Mae! She is our nanny; I helped her prepare dinner for you!" Will followed his son through the house to meet Miss Mae. She curtsied and smiled, "Welcome home Mister Turner," she said with a graceful smile.

Elizabeth came up behind him and he laced his fingers in hers, "My price has been paid on the sea," Will whispered. "Now my price as a husband and as a father has to be paid, a price which I willingly look forward to paying."

Elizabeth smiled and kissed her husband, "I love you Captain William Turner," she whispered.

"And I you, my pirate king Elizabeth Turner," Will whispered, kissing his wife passionately. "And I you,"

**Fin.**

* * *


End file.
